1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire suppression apparatuses, assemblies and systems, more specifically, to a fire suppression system for stoves, ovens, and other cooking appliances.
2. Prior Art
The use of automatically activated fire extinguishing devices for cooking stoves and the like is known. Such devices generally provide a source of fire extinguishing compound to be released on to a stove surface in the event of a fire, which occurs during use of the appliance. The spraying device is normally located above the cooking surface, and the fire extinguishing compound is conveyed from the container, through the piping and out through the spraying device to put out the fire.
Prior art fire extinguishing devices however are relatively bulky. In one such prior art device, the fire-extinguishing compound is generally stored in a container at a location remote from the stove with a piping arrangement connecting the container with a spraying device for dispensing the compound onto the stove. Other prior art systems utilize a fire extinguisher that is incorporated with the system. These systems also tend to be bulky and require a significant amount of space for their operation as they require additional space for the fire extinguisher cylinder in addition to the activation subassembly and associated tubing. Furthermore, these prior art systems require periodic maintenance and may require the replacement of the fire extinguishing material over a relatively short period of time due in part to the increased pressure under which the extinguishing material is stored within the container.
Prior art automatic fire-extinguishing devices also may include an automatic shut-off arrangement for shutting off either the electricity or gas to a stove (depending on the stove type) upon detection of a fire. Known shut-off arrangements are generally complex and can only be installed by an electrician or other professional, thus they also contribute to on-site installation time and expense.
In the integration of a fire suppression system into a confining space, such as a range ventilation hood, it is desirable to have a fire extinguishing system designed with a streamlined and compact design comprising a relatively few number of components. In addition, it is desirable to conceal such systems and their associated components. This is done for aesthetic reasons in addition to the practical reason of being able to position the system in a multitude of confining spaces within the food preparation area such that the system components do not interfere with cooking operations. Accordingly, the system is typically installed beneath a downwardly extending canopy that forms a portion of the hood.
Fire suppression systems of the prior art, particularly those that utilize a fire extinguisher, may include a gauge that indicates that the containment cylinder of the fire extinguisher is full and ready for service in the event of a fire. However, this gauge is typically mounted directly on the cylinder, and thus also concealed as a consequence of concealing the overall system. Any alternative system status sensors and indicators are also likely to be concealed.
For a user of the range with such a prior art fire suppression system, it requires an affirmative act to check the status of the system, such as by leaning over the range burners, and looking upwardly at the system concealed under the canopy to see the gauge or other indicator. Such an affirmative act to check the status of the extinguisher may not be possible because of the concealed location of the indicator. In addition, this affirmative act of checking the status of the extinguisher may not be possible by a user of the stove who is disabled or has a physical limitation. Furthermore, these prior art gauges are not always accurate. Many times these gauges may become stuck or malfunction and thus, may, incorrectly display that the fire extinguisher is full or operating correctly.
Because the fire suppression system is a critical safety system that can save lives and property, this should be done frequently. However, in day-to-day use of the range, users often become complacent, and are not diligent in performing regular system checks. Circumstances could arise where the fire extinguisher is emptied, such as by one user causing a first fire, and the extinguisher being discharged. After cleanup of the range with no knowledge of the fire extinguisher being spent, due to the lack of a clear visible indication of the fire extinguisher discharge. The fire suppression system would be in a state of non-readiness, and it would fail to extinguish a second fire, if one occurred during operation by the second user. But for the provision of a clear and easily viewed status indicator that warned the second user of the state of the non-readiness of the extinguisher, this second fire and dire consequences could have been avoided. Since the fire suppressant material of prior art fire suppression systems resides within an opaque container, a direct affirmative check as to whether the fire suppressant material is actually present in the system is not possible.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a fire extinguishing device which is unobtrusive in appearance, is relatively lightweight, compact, and does not require a prohibitive amount of on-site installation time, maintenance and expense. In addition, there is also a need for an automatic shut-off arrangement for disconnecting the power and/or fuel source of the stove, which is simple in design and does not require expert assistance for installation. Furthermore, there is a need for a fire suppression system having a status indicator that is clearly visible and completely reliable, so that before using the stove, a user knows that the fire suppression system is ready and operational. Thus, the present invention addresses these shortcomings and provides a compact and reliable fire suppression system having a clearly visible and reliable status indicator.